Memorias del fuego y el agua
by Hermione Malfoy Black
Summary: Todo empieza con el misterio de la casa encantada... He puesto miemorias de Idhún porque tiene algo que ver, en un mundo diferente, pero en realidad no es así porque no sé como poner que es Original, osea que no está basado en nada
1. Prólogo

_**PRÓLOGO**_

El fuego rodeaba la habitación, hacía mucho calor. De pronto, una llama se deslizó por el suelo, prendiendo la alfombra y su zapatilla. Gritó pidiendo auxilio, pero nadie le oyó. Desesperado, corrió hasta el teléfono móvil, que yacía chamuscado en el suelo. Intento inútilmente encenderle, la batería se había derretido. Tropezó y calló al suelo, envuelto en llamas. Cuando el fuego le envolvió completamente cerró los ojos y se tendió en la alfombra ardiente, rodando sobre ella para tratar de apagar sus ropas.

De pronto, algo apagó el fuego. No fue una persona, más bien el fuego desapareció de golpe, como si nunca hubiera existido, la habitación quedó como antes, la alfombra se había recompuesto, su móvil estaba sobre su mesita, apagado. Y él estaba tirado en el suelo, rodando.

Se incorporó lentamente y abrió la ventana. La agradable brisa del aire nocturno inundó la habitación, expulsando el olor a chamuscado que tenían las ropas del muchacho. De repente, oyó una voz en su cabeza, una voz que le decía que se durmiera, que todo había sido un sueño. Sin embargo, en un recóndito rincón de su mente algo le decía que todo aquello era real.

Decidió, no obstante, hacer caso a la voz y tumbarse en la cama. Todo cuanto le había ocurrido aquel día era de lo más insólito, empezando por su profesor, hasta llegar a los perros del parque, pasando por la hora de comer y la de cenar. Había sido un día de lo más extraño, era lógico que aquello formara parte de las distintas pesadillas que había tenido a lo largo de la semana.

Cerró sus ojos grises y se acurrucó en el colchón, se tapó y dejó que el sueño le invadiera, hasta quedar profundamente dormido.


	2. Capítulo 1

**_Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo cap. Espero que os guste, y que dejéis montones de reviews. Si sugerís algo y me gusta, puede que lo incluya en la historia. _**

_**CAPÍTULO1**_

Adrián despertó sobresaltado yenvuelto en sudor. Había tenido un sueño, de eso se acordaba, masno conseguí recordar qué había sucedido exactamente, pero sabíaque había sido algo extraño, relacionado con el calor. Se estiróen la cama y se levantó en dirección al baño. Allí se contemplóun instante en el espejo, tras lavarse la cara, que teníaconsiderablemente sucia, y olisqueó su camiseta del pijama. Depronto se acordó de su sueño.

Había sido un incendio, un misterioso incendio que había aparecido tan de repente como se había vagamente que se había levantado sudando a abrir la ventana y de pronto una llama había surgido del suelo hacia arriba,chamuscándole la zapatilla cuando solo había dado un par de llamarada había prendido la alfombra que cubría la mayor parte del parquét del suelo del cuarto, y el fuego se había propagado antes de que le hubiera dado tiempo a decir "incendio".

Se acordaba también de que habíaintentado apagar las llamas pero no había podido, y que en un abriry cerrar de ojos todo rastro de lo sucedido se había menos su ropa quemada, que olía a cenizas y estaba gris.

Se dio cuenta de que no había sido un sueño, pero no quería pensar en ello, tenía cosas importantes quehacer.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió el grifo del agua fría y metió la cabeza debajo. Sentir el agua helada cayendo por su espalda lo despertó completamente y lo espabiló. Se vistió, sus flamantes deportivas nuevas en los pies, y bajó las escaleras corriendo, como hacía siempre. Al llegar al piso de abajo,oyó la voz de su padre¿¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no corras por las escaleras!? Y la de su madre Adrián ¡Quítate esos zapatos para estar en casa, me vas a rayar el suelo¡ Una agradable rutina. Pero eso pronto cambiaría.

Cogió su mochila, preparada el día anterior, que contenía todo lo que iba a necesitar ese día; una navaja multiusos que escondía de sus padres, y de la cual nadie salvo sus amigos y él tenía conocimiento, una cuerda, refrescos yun bocadillo. Abrió la puerta del garaje después de buscar la llave un rato en sus bolsillos, montó en su bicicleta y voceó Volveré a la hora de cenar .

Respiró hondo, era su últimaoportunidad de arrepentirse. Todo había empezado con una tontaapuesta, una especie de trato, y como todos los problemas que tenía,no tenía ni siquiera sentido. Él estaba tranquilamente en elinstituto, con sus amigos, a la hora del recreo, cuando una chica seles había acercado a preguntar dónde estaba el laboratorio, que letocaba en la siguiente hora. La chica era guapísima, y, según leshabía dicho, se llamaba Emma, e iba a ir a su clase.

Emma... Pensaba en ella, en todos loschicos a los que les gustaba la nueva. Su mejor amigo, Iván, sehabía dado cuenta de eso, y le había propuesto, junto a los otrosde su clase, un trato. En el Instituto uno tenía que ganarse elderecho a pedir salir a una chica, sobretodo si había otros chicosque también querían hacerlo. Por eso Iván había hablado con suscompañeros y juntos habían planeado la prueba que tenía que pasarAdrián para salir con Emma.

Debía pasar el día en la Casa Encantada. Supuestamente, hacía cien años una mujer joven, una desconocida, al parecer turista, había sido asesinada brutalmente allí, y desde entonces su espíritu aterrorizaba a todos los que se atrevieran a entrar en el lugar. Sin embargo, no era el espíritu lo que asustaba a Adrián. Sabía, como todos los chicos, que los fantasmas y ese tipo de criaturas no existían, pero nadie había entrado en el lugar desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, y seguramente estaría lleno de arañas.

Arañas, arañas grandes y peludas. Desolo imaginar sus ocho patas, las náuseas invadían el estómago delmuchacho de cabello castaño oscuro, sus ojos marrones claros seensombrecían y su medianamente moreno rostro se volvía totalmentepálido. Tenía una enorme fobia a los arácnidos.

Sacudió la cabeza, para despejar suspensamientos y empezó a pedalear en dirección a la casa de su mejoramigo. Cuando llegó, apenas cinco minutos después, el chico loestaba esperando en la puerta. Fueron juntos a la Casa, donde estabanlos Testigos, ocho chicos que se quedarían en el exterior paracomprobar que ni Adrián ni Iván salían hasta estar terminado elplazo.

Desmontaron de las bicicletas, las ataron con la cadena a un árbol y caminaron hasta la entrada. Su amigo lo acompañaría, pensó, estaría bien, sólo eran cuatro horas. Su rubio amigo le dio una palmada en la espalda, adivinando sus pensamientos, y le dedicó una sonrisa de apoyo.

El castaño tomó aire entró en lacasa con el rubio, agarrando fuertemente las correas de su mochila, y la puerta se cerró de golpe, sumiéndolos en la oscuridad.


End file.
